Mornings After and to Come
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: [Rated K plus] Bedsmith and Dreambert wake up in bed together after a wild party night, leading to a chain of reactions for them to face the past and to mend the bond between them. {No sexual themes involved, just light and fluffy with a little bit of angst.}
1. Chapter 1

** Happy 1-Year Anniversary 'Meant to Be'! My first feature-length dreamsmith fic's first birthday wow. I was going to celebrate on January 30th for my first dreamsmith fan art pice but decided this one was better because the date was closer.**

** So yay! We've come full circle with a new dreamsmith fic that's also rated K+ or will be later changed to T. I hope you enjoy something a little bit different.**

* * *

><p>You would expect many things after a long night. Headaches, memory loss, hunger, exhaustion, and many more symptoms are just the base of it.<p>

Well Prince Dreambert of Pi'illo Island was really feeling it as he groggily woke up, his eye sight bleary and his large head throbbing like he had just finished running five marathons in six hours without a drink break. Slowly, he sat up and let out a painful moan, lifting a hand to his head to steady himself.

He realized that he was still fully clothed, and extremely filthy, he must have not washed himself last night. His mouth was dry but tasted like whipped cream…how it tasted that way was something that Dreambert was not curious about. The party had been a bit wild since it was more made for the modern tourist than the native pi'illos.

That party was something Dreambert had never actually agreed to in the first place either, but it was a gift from Dr. Snoozemore and Broque's staff so the pi'illo prince had no choice but to accept it. Party in question was for celebration of the pi'illo civilization's revival, three month's after Antasma's and Dreamy Bowser's defeat. Nothing was better than heavy dubstep music and glowsticks for everyone, apparently.

Dreambert was still feeling incredibly filthy and was now at a desperate level to get cleaned up. He shifted in his thick bed and moved the covers off of him to get out of bed.

What he did not expect was a smaller pi'illo to be curled up on the other side of the bed.

It was Bedsmith, sleeping soundly as he curled in on himself as the warmth of the thick covers left him. The smaller pi'illo was still fully clothed and had their goggles askew, only one lens covered one of the eyes while the other rested on his forehead. His mouth was wide open and drooling over the prince's royal bedspread.

Dreambert silently screamed, trying to not think of what might have happened last night with Bedsmith around in his room no less.

He tried to think of some way that Bedsmith could have sanely gotten into his bed last night. It was probably that Dreambert had gone to bed earlier, tired from the party, and that Bedsmith had followed shortly after to try and 'nap on him'. Then his thoughts forced him to shift over to the cliché where there's a party and everyone gets intoxicated, leading to a bunch of people to fall in bed together…

At this thought, Dreambert screamed out loud.

Bedsmith snorted and woke up, sitting up with a jolt realizing that he had heard a scream quite near him. He turned and groggily saw Prince Dreambert in the same bed as him and looking at the canary pi'illo with horror.

The bed maker didn't understand until he analyzed his thoughts and reread the parts where he was in the same bed as Dreambert.

Bedsmith then snapped awake and also screamed.

Dreambert put his hands to his face and screamed again.

Bedsmith gestured at the bed and screamed in response.

Dreambert shrugged his shoulders and screamed.

Bedsmith then gestured to himself and Dreambert before pointing at the bed again.

Dreambert held up his hands to the ceiling and screamed in frustration.

The bed maker, on the other hand, decided that it was time to talk. "Did we-?"

"No!" Dreambert held up his hands.

"How did-?" Bedsmith looked at the doors to the room.

"I don't know!" the red-clad pi'illo held the pointed tips on his hood with uncertainty, trying to figure out an answer to this question. Dear Grambi, out of all the things to happen to him after Antasma's defeat…

Bedsmith was franticly looking around the room, also trying to piece together what had happened. On one hand, Bedsmith was glad to be near Dreambert, but on the other hand he was horrified that last night was something had not wanted to happen for a long time.

Not that he knew what had happened, of course.

Dreambert had un handed his hood and had his face in his hands now, groaning and thinking of a way to try and remember something to help his situation. Nothing was coming to him due to all of the stress he was putting on himself. The prince then picked up a pillow and groaned into it to at least try and comfort his sore head.

Bedsmith adjusted his goggles and looked at Dreambert with an uncomfortable face. Well this was awkward.

He tried to speak but was interrupted when Dreambert put the pillow down and looked at Bedsmith with dreary eyes, "Please leave."

This surprised the bed maker but he got up and out of the bed anyway, looking back at Dreambert as he inched closer towards the doors.

The royal pi'illo nodded, "Yes. Go. Now."

It was very rude of him, but in these circumstances he knew Bedsmith wouldn't mind.

The canary-clad pi'illo didn't mind at all as he then turned and ran out of the doors, towards his workshop back in Sumnom Woods. Bedsmith didn't attract any odd stares as other groggy islanders looked at him.

Dreambert was left alone in his room, now both physically and emotionally tired of the events that had happened in the past twelve hours. He collapsed back onto the bed and tried to rid his mind of anything Bedsmith-related that had ever happened this morning.

Try as he might, he could neither fall back asleep or purge the thoughts of Bedsmith from his mind. So he laid there in his bed for the rest of the morning in the quite and aching Pi'illo Castle, in the puddle the Bedsmith's drool.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow look at these nerds. Screaming at nothing but blank space between them.<strong>

** Unlike Meant to Be, Dreambert's age is twenty five and Bedsmith is twenty four, so there's not much an age gap. Also, this one is going to be much more well-written with a much more interesting plot. Yes, things will get mushy-mushy later with love and drama but will resolve.**

** I hope that this will be at least ten chapters, so please review and send me suggestions because I'm willing for stuff. Updates will come weekly and Plan B will be finished before the next update (hopefully).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I didn't post this last night but I was up past Midnight on Friday (early Saturday morning) finishing updates for Seven Night Goals and Plan B. Thankfully, I've finally finished the latter and am ready to get this one and the others out of the way.**

** This story should have at least ten chapters, so there will be a little filler here and there.**

* * *

><p>No, not all was alright when Dreambert finally exited his room. It was nearly noon and the entire island had a massive headache and were regretting things that they had done last night.<p>

Apparently, no one wanted to work today, even Miss Britta had called in sick and had let her crew 'do whatever fancied them, the pricks'. at least half of the shops were closed and the blimps were rescheduled to get back in business for tomorrow.

Dreambert half-stumbled, half-floated out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen for some water to quench his thirst. His staff greeted him half-heartedly and did the best to get him well hydrated and to ease his headache with painkillers.

"Ehh," he groaned as he sat down in one of the chairs in the dining hall, listening to the morning report of what had happened last night. It looked like he wasn't the only one having trouble trying to be smart about the situation.

Broque Monsieur held an ice pack to his head as he read the report, "…following ze erhm, after effects of ze party, zere were zraces of a foreign object in ze punch…"

Dreambert perked his head up at the mention of this, curious about what hooligan would dare soil any refreshments.

"Yes," Eldream carried on the brock's report, trying to keep a firm posture. "Upon further evidence, there were elements of crushed dragworm in the punch. In case anyone is curious of what this root is, it's an herb found around trees in the deeper parts of Sumnom Woods. Its effects are known to corrupt one's mind and urge them to make haphazard decisions, leaving them with head pains and memory loss after around three-to-five hours."

Broque Monsieur covered his face in shame as he remembered as Broque Madame had picked him up last night and had thrown him up towards the ceiling. He clutched his ice pack tighter.

Other members of staff nodded in understanding as the meeting continued. It soon ended and everyone had the day off to get organized and ready for tomorrow.

Dreambert was going to take a light walk in Mushrise Park, for he needed some fresh air after his fright from this morning. Fresh air would be greatly welcomed by him in this tiring time, he thought as he canceled his floating and began to walk.

"Walk with me," Eldream suddenly appeared by the prince's side, surprising Dreambert. "I know you well enough that you're going to Mushrise Park."

"Yes," Dreambert nodded towards his father-like figure as the two exited the large castle and made their way across the moat.

Both pi'illos kept their silence until they entered the quite park. The only life that could be seen were a few tourists, staff, and pi'illos, that weren't affected by the party, trying to relax or tamed wild life loafing about in the peaceful weather. Such mood on the island wasn't really matching with the weather, unfortunately.

"How are you today?" Eldream started, signaling that it was time to talk.

"On impulse, I would say that I was fine," Dreambert started, "but I'm not. My head pain is just starting to fade and my memory of last night…is not so great."

The purple pi'illo raised an eyebrow, "Do you remember anything?"

Dreambert thought back and tried to focus on what had happened. He didn't know what to think of the surprise party filled with modern entertainment, but he decided to head into it with the other pi'illos. There he was encouraged to dance with others on the dance floor, but he only did so for a short amount of time before he left to awkwardly stand by the refreshment table. he wasn't alone, for he found a few other pi'illos there who weren't quite found of the party, as well.

To make himself seem not so awkward, Dreambert had decided to drink a few cups of punch like the other party goers. An hour into the party, things began to get pretty fuzzy and others were starting to act weirdly. He remembered that he was fighting to keep awareness but he was loosing himself.

There were a few other things that flashed across his memory as Dreambert walked past the newly restored Zeekeeper fountain with Eldream. He saw that he was back on the dace floor, but then he was stumbling up the stair in pi'illo castle, and then things just faded to white.

"I remember the party, until I started drinking the punch." Dreambert finally responded. "Everything else is a blur."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Eldream didn't look at him. "You did kiss Bedsmith."

Prince Dreambert stopped for a moment to take in Eldream's last statement, "Wait, I did what?"

"You…kissed Bedsmith." Eldream also stopped and turned to face Dreambert.

"No," Dreambert shook his head. "No!"

"I-it's alright," the pi'illo elder tried to calm him down. "We all did a few things that we regretted last night, even if we can't remember them."

"But I kissed-"

"It doesn't matter! Everyone on Pi'illo Island regrets last night!"

Dreambert screamed and clutched his head, "No! I couldn't have! I should know better!"

Eldream tried to get Dreambert to stop panicking, "No one really cares about last night, please cal-"

"I care!" the red pi'illo faced Eldream, fiercely. "I care that I might be revisiting the past."

Eldream sighed, "No, Dreambert, the past isn't the issue here. You just, might, be over thinking this."

"Over thinking what?" he took his hands off of his head. "Nothing happened last night, right Eldream? Nothing."

"But-"

"Nothing."

"…yes sir, Prince Dreambert. Nothing happened last night."

"Thank you." Dreambert nodded and left towards the west of the park, away from Eldream.

Once he was in another section of the park, Dreambert sighed and put a hand to his forehead. Thankfully his head pain was gone but somehow the emotional shock told him that his head was still throbbing.

"What was I doing?" he whispered.

Dreambert worried that his past feelings were trying to catch up with him, to make him try and repeat his history with…Bedsmith. They weren't the best of times but they had caused a great emotional stir from him.

Whatever happened next, Prince Dreambert feared for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreambert's a dork, pass it on. He'll always be some kind of fluffy dork.<strong>

** Updates will continue on Saturdays, but I'll also update a chapter for another story during the week (most likely on Fridays) just so that they won't also be forgotten. I need some good reviews on The Young Paleo Chapion (Pokemon Trainer related) right now though, because I'm working on chapter six and I don't know what to do right now.**

** Anyway, thanks for showing interest and for helping me continue this! Toodles~ **


End file.
